Having the Quarterbacks baby
by hkh1998
Summary: Rachel just received the news about Finn dying. How will she react to finding out bittersweet news? This is my first published fic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I had just gotten the call from Burt that my Finn was gone. He was found by Puck in the dorm room that they were sharing. Kurt and Santana saw the look on my face and caught me before I hit the ground in a dead faint. I woke a few minutes later to the sounds of Santana and Kurt crying and trying to wake me up.

"Rach?" asked Kurt "What do we do now?"

"We go to Lima and help Carole and Burt with arrangements" Said Santana before I could respond. Santana was our rock the whole way home. She made sure we ate, packed and got to the airport to make the short flight home that felt like years. Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury were waiting to pick us up from the airport.

"Mr. Shue." I said trying to keep my composure.

"Oh Rachel. Come here." as he gave me a great big hug. We both had tears streaming down our cheeks. Kurt, Santana and Ms. Pillsbury were standing back a little ways giving us space.

"Thanks for picking us up Mr. Shue. I am still not on speaking terms with my dads."

"Anything for my kids, Rach, You know that."

"Rach, we need to get going Dad and Carole are waiting for us at the house." Said Kurt after a few moments.

"Alright everyone to the car." said Mr. Shue. We drove from the airport through Lima to the Hummels. We pulled into the driveway behind Burts truck. Carole ran out and pulled me into a huge hug. We started to weep over the loss of Finn. Santana and Kurt got out and gave Burt a hug. Burt gave Santana a kiss on her head and Kurt just stood there clinging to his dad trying to be strong for me.

"Oh honey, come here Kurt you too Santana." Carole said still holding onto me and beckoning with her other hand. The other two walked over and clung to her seeking comfort in the arms of a mother who lost her son but still has all of his glee friends turned family.

"Puck and Quinn are home. Puck went to New haven after what happened." Burt told us with a shaky breath not wanting to breakdown in front of me.

"I'm glad Puck has Quinn and I'm especially glad that all of my Glee kids have each other original and new. We all loved him and we love you Rachel. Emma and I are here for all of you. You call if you need anything and I mean anything." Mr. Shue said through tears.

"Thanks Schuester we appreciate it." Burt answered for me. After they left we headed into the house. I was careful to avoid looking at Finn's bedroom door not wanting to break down again. Santana and I went to the guest room and Kurt to his room.

"Rach, you gonna shower or just go to bed? Oh also which bed did you want? I don't care which one." Said Santana in rapid secession.  
"I'll take the far side by the window if that's okay?" I said tiredly wanting nothing more to put on my PJ's and climbing into to bed hoping to wake up from this nightmare. I climbed into bed not caring that I didn't do my extensive nightly routine. I feel asleep quickly but that was short lived. I awoke 3 hours after I fell asleep to a nightmare involving Finn. Santana heard me cry out and rushed over to me.

"Rachel? You okay? That was a stupid question. Of course your not okay. Do you want to sleep in my bed so your not alone? Hold that thought let me go get Kurt he probably needs some comfort too." Santana word vomited as she practically ran from the room a new habit she had picked up in the last 48 hours. San and a red eyed Kurt came in the room. Kurt looked like how I felt.

"Come on you two get in my bed it's bigger than yours Rach." San said gently not wanting to force us. I thought it was a good idea because I was not going to get any more sleep if I was in the other bed alone. After we got settled I fell back asleep quickly and slept the rest of the night in a peaceful rest


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its been so long. Life has been crazy here is a new chapter. Enjoy!

The next morning we woke in the same position that we had went to bed in with me in the middle with San against the wall on my right and Kurt on the outside. Carole knocked on the door and we all said "come in" at the same time.

"Good morning kids. Breakfast is ready if you're hungry. I made some vegan waffles for you Rachel." Carole said with an underlying sadness.

"Thanks Carole we'll be down soon" I replied not ready to face the first day in Lima without Finn by my side. We got out of Santana's bed and started to prepare for the long day ahead. Kurt retreated down the hall to his room and I headed to the bathroom in the basement to do my facial routine because I was too drained to do it last night. Santana took the bathroom that was right next to our bedroom and Kurt used his dad and Carole's master bath. We walked down the stairs together to face the day.

"Morning Kids, how'd you sleep?" Asked Burt over the paper.

"We slept okay. We all ended up in Santana's bed because none of us wanted to be alone." I answered back.

"Well kids I have bacon, eggs, toast, waffles, and fresh fruit. Rach the waffles are vegan for you and there is coffee as well" Carole told us.

" Thank you so much Mrs. Hummel but I would have been okay with cereal." Santana told Carole.

"Santana you know that you can call me Carole and it's no trouble to cook for you three. Goodness knows that I've cooked enough for you glee kids over the past few years." Carole said with sadness present in her voice. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"I love you Carole. You are the only mom I've ever known. Finn loved you. He was always talking about how awesome you were."

"Well we should probably get ready for the long day ahead of us. Eat up" Burt said while getting up to pour coffee for the 5 of us. We ate in silence, not knowing what to say about planning Finn's funeral service. I couldn't bring myself to eat more than a few bites of the vegan waffles Carole made just for me. I was so nauseous my stomach was tied into knots that the thought of food made me want to vomit.

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed as I rushed from the table to the bathroom to expel the little I had in my stomach. Santana followed right behind me and gathered my hair to keep it out of the way.

" You okay Rach? You need some water? Do want me to tie your hair back?" Santana threw out the questions rapidly.

"I think I'm done." I responded hesitantly. Carole came in with a glass of water and a damp washcloth.

"Rachel, will you be okay to do this today?" Carole asked concerned.

"I think I'll be okay." I responded. "I'm going to go change so we can meet with the funeral home."

"Okay Sweetie let me know if you need help with anything." Carole told me gently.

"Carole I'll go keep an eye on her she shouldn't be alone right now." Santana said in a way that was very un- Santana.

"Sweetheart come here you need a minute. Have you cried at all and I don't mean a few tears I mean a sobbing blubbering cry?" Carole asked San as I walked up the stairs. I didn't hear Santana's response but I knew the answer. She hadn't really cried yet. She had been with Kurt and I since we got the news and hadn't taken some time for herself. She was being so strong for us but she needed to grieve just like the rest of us.


End file.
